Concentration and control are key factors in successful bowling. Modern bowling alleys are typically quite large and have a great number of lanes adjacent to each other. Many bowlers find that the actions of persons in adjacent lanes to be quite distracting to their game.
Various types of eye shades and protective shields are known in the prior art. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,721,490; 3,932,031 and 4,105,304. These prior art devices, however, are not suitable for reducing the problems caused by peripheral vision. First, they all clip on to the templepiece of the eyeglass frame and thus require the user to wear eyeglasses. Second, and most significantly, the prior art devices do not provide the user with two positions of use, that is, one position wherein the peripheral vision is substantially blocked and the other wherein the peripheral vision is unimpeded. Thus, a means to reduce peripheral distractions, but which is be easily and and quickly retracted to allow the person a normal field of vision when needed, has not been available.